


I Saved Every Letter You Wrote Me...

by Hedwigandtheangrybitch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwigandtheangrybitch/pseuds/Hedwigandtheangrybitch
Summary: Alexander always whisked away John's worries about Eliza discovering his infidelity. Love between men was punishable... but John already feels caged.





	

My dearest, Alexander.  
I am concerned of your wife finding out of our indulgences. Sweetheart, I do not want you to hurt Eliza. She truly could never forsake her admiration for you, my dear. I feel as though I'm heisting you're thoughtful concord from her... Well, I primarily judge that I am but... The guilt is becoming hatefully overwhelming. I should not even speak of Angelica. She knows of us. She's in full adoration of you as well; I cannot say that I blame her, you are truly enchanting. You have thievishly taken the hearts of many lad and lady in your years of gracing this earth. I feel as though we should confess, I know that it is profoundly dangerous... but Elizabeth deserves to know. Please, for me, my love. I can't wait to see you again, I miss your lips against mine, You are utterly captivating in my soul.  
Yours, Laurens.

My dearest, John.  
You flatter me, my love. I believe it frankly, is all fine. Eliza would never do something as disreputable as to eaves drop and Angelica would never tell a soul, she is far too sensible of her sister's dainty emotions to reveal such a thing. If we reveal our love to the world, we would be shunned and possibly even slain. It's far too dangerous. just think about our future, we can't risk muddying up our legacies and getting our lives cut before it's due.  Just think of our beautiful future together, my dear. My heart aches as I miss your affections deeply. I love you, you taught my heart to be set upon you.  
Adieu, God Bless You.  
A. Hamilton

On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters.  
-Henry Laurens

Alexander sighed as a tear fell down his face, his hands shook as he threw the baneful sheet to the wooden floor. "it was his last request... I should have told them..."


End file.
